


Stormy Nights & Warm Snuggles

by deansdirtywhore



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daddy Shane, F/M, Protective Shane Walsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: Rain beats against the windows, the wind has knocked out the power, and now there's no heat, except for the small fire burning in the grate. They'd have to sleep in the living room tonight.





	Stormy Nights & Warm Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/gifts), [FFanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/gifts), [Emeli_Thorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/gifts).



It's a chilly night in late March, the temperature has dropped again, and a thunderstorm rages outside. Rain beats against the windows, the wind has knocked out the power, and now there's no heat, except for the small fire burning in the grate. They'd have to sleep in the living room tonight.

Stretched out on the couch, Shane wraps one arm around his wife, who's curled into his side between him and the back of the couch, with multiple blankets pulled over them. Her head rests on her husband's shoulder, one arm draped across his waist, holding him close, their legs intertwined, while Shane's other arm is wrapped protectively around the small lump on his chest.

Peeking inside his zip-front hoodie, Shane watches as his 3-month-old daughter snuggles further into her daddy's bare chest, soaking up his body heat, while his large hand rests splayed across her back, holding her securely to him.

Shane sighs contentedly, laying his head back against the arm rest. Even with no electricity, and hardly any heat, apart from shared body heat, Shane would rather be right here, wrapped up tight, holding his little family, than anywhere else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I thought up spur of the moment. I've never written anything Shane before, or Walking Dead at all, for that matter, & I literally just wrote this in a matter of about 10 minutes, so I really have no idea whether this will turn out to be any good or not, but I guess we'll see. Hope y'all enjoy it.


End file.
